


【盾铁/PWP】突发事件

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Summary: *ABO，发情期*A4里2011年那个铁和盾，设定是铁倒地不止因为被蚁人弄了反应堆，还有突然发情*搞铁使人快乐





	【盾铁/PWP】突发事件

Tony趴在地上，颤抖。因为有人拿气球替换了他的心脏，然后那个劣质的橡胶产品正在嘶嘶漏气。有很多双手想拉他起来，他努力地吸进一口气，将它压入疼痛破碎的肺部。

他听见自己痛苦的抽气声，然后骤然感到一阵巨大的重压，由小腹升起。一种清晰、深重、跳跃着的悸动转瞬间凶猛地冲刷过他每一根神经。

这不可能，Tony恐怖地想，全身皆因为不可名状的恐惧而僵硬。他能感觉到他急促的呼吸声突然就多了一种潮湿、拖沓的气音。他的臀部，紧贴着一楼光滑冰冷的地板，正有温热的液体缓缓渗出。

怎么会怎么会怎么会——天哪天哪天哪他的大脑死了他要喘不过气了。

Thor把他翻了过来，金发神祗在焦急地说着什么，同时把雷神之锤放在了他突然失灵的反应堆上。

他模糊地感觉到一点刺痛，心脏紧缩感的消失了。他被人扶起来，惊魂未定地喘息着。皮肤和衣料接触处的细小摩擦开始变得难以容忍，他清晰地感觉到自己站起来的一刹那，有大股液体涌出了他的体内，像水枪一样，他几乎都能听到它们在自己身体里流动的哗哗声。

这感觉就像失禁。

太糟糕了太糟糕了。他双腿发软，竭力抵抗着一阵一阵毫不停歇的由尾椎蔓延上来的酥麻感。

他的信息素基本上可以掀翻这儿的楼顶了——他闻到了自己的味道，潮热、粘稠，像是全纽约的糖果店全部都搬到了Stark工业——不好意思他们没有这个业务。Tony猜想这里应该没有Alpha，不然情况早就失控了——哈，不幸中的万幸。

他得马上离开，他晕晕乎乎地想，但他必须找个恰当的理由，不能现在就跳进装甲飞离这个该死的地方。

“……箱子呢？”

他咽了咽口水，出声提醒。

趁着所有人的注意力都被消失的宝石和Loki吸引走了，他赶紧后退了几步，转身逃离这个地方。他现在一点不想管那个被哥哥宠坏了的小公主还有不知道飞到哪里去了的宝石。因为不好意思，他发情了，像游泳池一样的那种。天，他有多少年没经历这个了？大概是因为虫洞和突发心脏病——谁他妈知道宇宙射线还有这种功效。

越过一个好像被Hulk弄晕了的安保人员，他猛的刹住脚，将后背死死地抵上墙壁，双腿不住打颤。

他的棉质内裤已经吸饱了水，正闷热难耐地紧贴着他发烫的皮肤。卫生棉条大概就是这个感觉了吧，Tony想，他就像个他妈的炸了的水管不断流水。

有一些没有被内裤兜住的液体，沿着他的双腿缓缓下流到脚踝，打湿了他的袜子。

“Jarvis?”

他缓了口气，才勉强问道。

“您的抑制剂在顶楼的卧室，床头靠门的柜子第三个抽屉里，sir.”

Jarvis立即回答道。

天知道他多想穿着装甲撞开落地窗冲进卧室给自己来一针。但是，显然，他不能让他炫彩涂装的战衣大摇大摆地穿过那群还在争执不休的人的面前。

Tony用力地吸了口气，颤巍巍地离开了墙壁的支持，向电梯的方向走去。这种布料的裤子舒适温暖，但沾了水之后就会勒着你的臀缝，像一根不死不休顽固至极的按摩棒。嘿，钢铁侠的居家温馨小提示！

“你在这里。”

一个声音冷不丁的响起。美国队长Steve Rogers迈着士兵的步伐向他走来。他绷着脸，金色的头发微微湿着，全身上下显露出战斗后的气息。

他似乎没发觉Tony的异常，仍然坦然地释放着自己极具侵略性的Alpha气味靠近他，同时自顾自地说着话。

“我一直在找你——我刚才在二楼碰见Loki了，他说了一些奇怪的话……Stark？”

在还有五米的距离的时候他停了下来，疑惑地看着他。Tony整个人狼狈地退到了墙角，胸膛压抑着起伏，头发从根部湿透了，脸上全是汗。他的指甲狠狠地陷进了肉里，咬紧牙关也只发出了一些无意义的咕咙。

美国队长是Alpha，他混沌的大脑先是理出了这么一句话。然后他思维的天平就他妈的整个倒向了“Alpha”这个词。他想要，天哪他太想了，他是个成熟的Omega，正处于发情期，刚才他走在路上就差一点被自己的内裤搞到高潮。

他夹紧了双腿，还是感觉到液体不断溢出。他的裤子全湿了，前面和后面，裤裆和裤脚，像是刚从洗衣机里被捞出来。从正面能看清整个被摩擦的发痛的阴茎的形状。

他渴望到疼痛，同时因为畏惧而发抖。他明白Omega发情时的信息素对于Alpha来说是多大的催情剂。他眼前的这个Alpha强大无比，光是站在这儿就能让人感到不容抗拒的逼压。他清楚，他会被毫不留情地贯穿，然后是激烈的交合，被一根阴茎钉死在床上。而他会高潮，爽到哭出来，在欲望的支配下表现得像个婊子。

美国队长靠近了他，他的手触碰到了Tony肩膀上的皮肤，那儿正像他发了高烧一样滚烫——光是这样就让他一阵战栗。

Steve紧紧地攀住了他的肩膀，把他稳稳的扶了起来，另一个人温暖的体温让他感觉很舒服。收敛了信息素之后的美国队长意外地像只毛绒绒的大狗。他完全冷静且严肃地盯着Tony，就好像他屁股没有正在流水一样。他的两条眉毛微微拧着，蓝眼睛澄清透底。

“你的抑制剂呢？”

就在不久前，这个美国甜心瞪着眼睛恶狠狠地问他。

“脱了盔甲，你是什么？”

对此，先不考虑全美道德标杆当着一堆人的面对他性骚扰的事情，他的回答是。

“天才科学家、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家。”

现在，诲人不倦的花花公子Tony Stark先生要拿出十二分的耐心来，教一教这个过了时的老顽固。

在二十一世纪，我们见到一个湿漉漉热乎乎正在发情期的Omega，通常是不会以“你的抑制剂呢？”作为谈话的开头的。“你家还是我家？”才是正确的做法。

但无奈，Tony Stark本人正是那个湿漉漉热乎乎正在发情期的Omega. 他只有眼睁睁的看着Steve对他说出这句完全不是交往圣经上的话。而他本人的回答也不是那么得体。一声呻吟，他把右手也搭上了Steve，因为他觉得自己的下身变成了一块正在融化的冰淇淋，他快要滑下去了。绷紧的制服上残留的微弱气息像是烈性毒药，他艰难地把自己从欲望的泥沼中扯了出来，压制住想在这具完美的身体上摩擦下体的举动，憋出一句回答。

“……在我的卧室。”

下一秒他的世界旋转了90度。超级士兵一只手穿过他的腿弯，将他结结实实地抱了起来。Tony开始扭，因为这一点接触而颤抖不已，将Steve的制服下面都抹上光亮亮的水迹。他紧抓着Steve胸前的衣服，一边咬牙吞下呻吟，一边气愤地吐出很多丰富多彩的脏话。

颠簸加重了摩擦，Tony断断续续地吸气，几乎要窒息。

“……你他妈的快点啊！”

Steve的动作停了一下，Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，透过一点晶莹的水光，看见美国队长两条快要打结的眉毛。金发青年的脸色微微发红，但尚在正常范围。

“请注意言辞，Stark先生。”

他语气冷漠地说。

这句话像是一桶冰水，浇在了他快要蒸腾的大脑上，好歹让他冷静了不少。Steve带着他跨进了电梯，他明显感觉自己的信息素在这个封闭的空间中搅荡纠缠，混着一点泄露出来的Alpha的味道，甜腻得像是一汪蜜水。

令人难耐的几分钟过去后，电梯门终于开了。Steve走进他的卧室，把他放在了床上。Tony屈起双腿，费力地扯过被单想遮住自己。他听见Steve低声讯问Jarvis的声音，咬字清晰，没有半点不适。然后是抽屉被拉开，什么东西落到了他的手边。

他抬起头，看见Steve正准备退出去。他的腰带上、小腹处还有大腿上全是Tony留下湿淋淋的痕迹。然而金发士兵微微偏了偏头，坦然自若地看着他。

“抑制剂。”

他说。于是Tony注意到他手边的针管，里面是满满的冰凉的液体。然后Steve虚掩上门，像是不肯再多说一个词了。

Tony愣了两秒钟，才抓起针管。他侧头咬掉针头的盖子，把针尖对准了自己的手臂。这很难。他的手心全是汗，根本抓不稳，手臂由于裸露而战栗。寒气刚刚贴近皮肤，敏感得像是冰冷的刀锋贴了上去。他竭尽全力试了两次，针管都在最后一刻无力地滑走了。Tony摊开手，虚脱一般地喘着气。

裤子黏在身上的感觉很不舒服，他试着把手探到背后，滑过腰侧敏感的肉，伸进裤头往下扯。刚褪到一半他就失了力气，一圈布料紧紧地箍在饱满的臀肉上，阴影缝隙出露出那个潮湿、火热的所在。他把头埋进了床单里，屁股撅起来，呜呜地叫了几声，才喘了口气，再次勉力尝试着脱掉裤子。

他的一根手指一不小心就顺着那些滑溜溜的液体滑了进去。然后是第二根、第三根。等他反应过来的时候，他已经头朝下趴着，被自己的三根手指操到快要高潮。他不在发情期的时候更乐意当操人的那个，现在他正用他从前对付床伴的方法变着花样地按压着自己的内壁。它渴望得太久，此刻湿答答黏糊糊地缠上来，热情而激动。那些粘液太多，顺着他的指缝淌了一床单。

Tony咬住床单呜咽，腾出一只手抓住自己的阴茎。他全身被过量的快感刺激到失灵，连自慰的手法都颤颤巍巍，抓不准要点。他绷紧了身子准备迎接一次爆发，身后抽送的速度更快，次次没到指根，整个室内都是清晰的水声。而高潮却迟迟没有击中他。

因为这是发情期，发情期代表着它不会被一两根手指欺骗，它的目的是生育。他需要被射入，需要更大的东西，能操到生殖腔。他因为这个想象而浑身颤抖，什么都没射出来，然后重重地倒了下去。

下一秒有清晰的热度贴上他的后背，几乎是同一时间他被狠狠地贯穿了。他本来就已经足够湿润、松软，被彻底打开，插入的过程简直顺利。第一下便重重地捅到了生殖腔入口。Tony被这一下插到痉挛着高潮了，阴茎抖动，断断续续地喷洒出液体，流到了他的大腿上。他无声地尖叫，手指绞住床单，眼睛快翻到后脑勺去。

然而身后的人停都没停一下，他先是就这个姿势操了他几十下。抽送又快又狠，像是想要把囊袋都一起插进去。磨的他穴口的皮肤先是发麻，然后又痛又痒。生生把Tony又操射了一次。

有一只手钳住了他的脖子将他向后拉，他感到颈边温热的吐息。Tony全身都因为这个姿势进入可怕的深度而小幅度地发着抖，喉头颤抖着像是被噎住了，说不出一句话。

“……抱歉。”

他听见Steve说，他的动作甚至都没有慢一下，仍然迅速凶猛地撞击着Tony的前列腺，但是吐词清晰，带着显而易见的歉意。要不是他现在快高潮了，说不定会跳起来，要美国队长为了他们在床上的第一句话是“抱歉”而道歉。

“你的信息素味道太浓了。”

他带着一点可疑的抱怨的气味继续说，一边把脑袋凑近他的腺体，拿鼻尖轻轻地拱了一下。美国队长毛绒绒的金发蹭到了他敏感的颈侧，逼近腺体的危险感让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

“我隔着好远就闻到了。像糖果、蓝莓蛋糕……放了很多糖的咖啡，我当时就硬了。”

Steve用齿尖一点一点刮蹭着Tony腺体周围的皮肤，他迷上了这样做，把Tony弄得呜呜叫。

“我很抱歉当时对你说了那些话。天哪，我真是——那个时候你身上的信息素太杂了，我脑子比较乱——”

Tony迷迷糊糊的，突然感到猛的一坠——Steve捅进了他的生殖腔。他张开嘴，尖叫。那个地方太小太窄，也太紧太热，就算他自己玩的时候都没进去过。Steve只浅浅的插进去了一点，然后他说话的声音也停下来，过了一秒，毫无预兆的，他狠狠地撞了进来。

Tony的尖叫失了声。完全不正常的过量的快感带着他直接越过了阴茎高潮，跨级来到了后腔高潮。他全身皮肤粉红发亮，每一块肌肉都绷紧了，后面颤抖着涌出一大堆热乎乎的液体——这个从来没有在发情期被操过的Omega彻彻底底的被操透了。

在这样极致的快感中，Steve毫无阻碍地把刚才那句话接了下去。

“我认为你是一个非常好的人，Tony.”

高潮还没有过去，钢铁侠前面和后面都在流水。他红着眼睛，睫毛湿润打颤，整个人都是虚脱了的、耗尽了的过度使用状态。Steve衔住他后颈的一小块皮肤，轻轻地撕咬，仿佛才想起来一般地讯问他。

“我能叫你Tony吗？”

——

Tony的双腿大大叉开，他的棕发在脑后黏成卷，向上翘着。他像是某种老化的机器一样喘息，湿润颤抖的嘴唇吐出不成句的词语和呻吟。又一次重重地抬腰之后，他再次发出了濒临哭泣的尖叫。

Steve紧紧抱着他，不遗余力的动作帮助Tony再次越过了顶峰。

他倒了下去，仍然因为过量的感觉而颤抖不已。Tony抬手抹掉眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，然后挪动着想找块干净的地方。他的脸上一团糟，基本上和他的床单一样，上面什么液体都有。

Steve压上他，依旧着迷一般地细细舔舐着他后颈那个新鲜的伤口。美国队长的信息素，四倍的浓度，刚咬上去的时候火烧火燎的，像一块烙铁，紧接着这种暖意就传遍了他的全身。他觉得整个人都飘起来了，舒舒服服地浸泡在一汪温泉里。

“我还是难以相信你居然就这么同意了。”

Steve突然开口，他的脑袋还埋在Tony的脖子那儿，声音闷闷的。

“我还是难以相信美国队长居然和我操了。”

Tony回答。

“我怎么了？”

Steve抬起头，冲他挑起一边眉毛。

“要知道我们那时候也会出门约会、喝酒……上床。”

Tony想了想，打了个手势。

“或许我以为你应该是——天哪你居然是个Omega！你怎么没带抑制剂呢？！你知道你给团队带来了多大风险吗？！”

“Tony——”

Steve拉长声音打断他。

“就算是七十年代我们也没有性别歧视那一套了。”

Tony给了他一个表情，意思是“欢迎来到二十一世纪”。

“我想你也不会无缘无故忘记自己的周期的。”

Steve补充道。他顿了顿，手掌放在了Tony的脖子后面，掌心的温度很烫，让他瑟缩了一下。

“我猜和虫洞有关，是吗？”

他轻描淡写地说了一句。

Tony突然颤抖了一下，完全出于恐惧。床单突然变成了流沙，他开始下坠，坠进无边宇宙。那儿有庞大到骇人的飞船，无数诡谲多变的画面在他眼前闪过。有人拔出了他的反应堆，他快要窒息了天哪，他被按进深水，刀子卡进了他的肺部。

“……呼吸！呼吸！Tony！”

我不能。他挣扎着回答，双手掐住自己的喉管。那些弹片，他模糊地想，它们在他的血管里，被他的每一次呼吸带动着，欢快地流进他的心脏。

他要死了。

“没事的，没事的。”

有一双手以强大而温和的力气掰开了他的手指，那个声音温暖而不可抗拒，充满着一种他解释不了的威压感。

“呼吸就好了。”

他命令道。

“跟着我。吸气、吐气。对，就是这样！”

Tony睁开眼睛，他看见一双蓝色的、清澈的眸子。他那么专心地看着Tony，认真地看着他，双手压住他的手臂，有一缕金色的头发掉到了额前。

Tony立马想自己完蛋了，他深陷在床单里，鼻子里全是刚才激烈的性事留下的味道。他盯着这个刚刚跟他打过一炮或者两炮或者三炮的人，几乎是恐惧地想他怎么什么都知道。

然而他来不及想太多了，下一波情潮很快来临。Steve察觉到了他身上信息素的变化，他微微抬起腰，把性器送进Tony仍然湿软的甬道。

他提都没提Tony刚才突如其来的PTSD发作。他只是把棕发男人额头上湿漉漉的卷毛理开，叹了口气，又一次开始自顾自地说话。

“我不知道——”

美国队长露出纠结的表情——天哪他真像一只大狗狗，前提是忽略掉他现在在干什么的话。

“我非常期望你愿意和我试一下，Tony，我觉得，我觉得你实在是不可思议。我是说，是的，我想多了解你。”

Tony被他一番话弄到舌头打结，他支支吾吾，困惑又坚定，半天才壮烈地抬腿缠上Steve的腰，恶狠狠地吐出几个词。

“试就试。”

————  
（请谨慎观看，彩蛋有一种霸总狗血风hhh）

彩蛋一：

Tony  
“Steve，计划出了一点小问题。”  
“我们没拿到宝石。”  
“我被Hulk打到脑袋了。”  
“我好像一不小心把2011年的我弄发情了。”

Steve  
“什、什么？！”

Tony  
“这不是最主要的。”

Steve*尖声*  
“这不是最主要的？！”

Tony*叹气*  
“是的，最主要的是，我们好像搞了。”

彩蛋二：

记者  
“Stark先生！Stark先生！我们电视台刚刚获得一点消息，关于您上一次纽约大战时在大厦内部突然发情的事件。”  
“请问您现在解决发情期的办法是什么呢？”

Steve  
“我。”

记者

“……那请问您上次发情有什么原因吗？是不是因为您……”  
Steve  
“我诱发他的。”

记者  
“……那请问您这种情况不太受控制的情况是否会影响到钢铁侠呢？会增加一些风险吗？比如说……”

Steve  
“我标记他了。”

记者  
“……”


End file.
